


Synths and Magic [The Story of Zeta Finvarra]

by Death_Of_Multiverse



Series: The Story of the Reaperegos [1]
Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Curse Breaking, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Magical Realism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Music, Original Character(s), and various OCs to fill the bodybags, synthsona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Of_Multiverse/pseuds/Death_Of_Multiverse
Summary: Zeta Finvarra could have been a normal teenager. Running around, attending normal schools, hanging out with her friends... but because of the last name Finvarra, she couldn't be able to be normal. She was cursed. Like her ancestors.Zeta spent most of her life finding the Seven Deadly Synths on her own to break the curse after her parents. Until she met Seth, Mag and Jared in an EDM night at a local bar. Will she able to find all the Seven Deadly Synths and break the curse? Or die with it and cause more trouble?Disclaimer: Swearing, mental disorders, death, homophobia and racism. Read at your own risk.(Based on Seven Deadly Synths by Octopunk Media) (Will be on hiatus until January 2021)
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)
Series: The Story of the Reaperegos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032039
Kudos: 2





	1. New Friends and Synths

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of Skye’s alter ego, Zeta Finvarra, from Zero Deaths Rescue Mission (Parallel Universe of Catastrophe Series) and my submission to Octopunk Media's #Synthsona.
> 
> Songs:  
> Sincerely, Me by Dear Evan Hansen  
> Stand Out, Fit In Nightcore by Sonadow Fazbear

Zeta ran across the road as she saw two people talking at the back of a car. One of them with a weird helmet of sorts holding a synthesizer and another holding a phone talking loudly. She hid behind a wall as she continued to spy on them. Even though she is very young, she had successfully found three out of seven of the Seven Deadly Synths.

No one knows how Zeta found them, some think it’s because of the wealth from an old Irish family, the Finvarra family, some think it’s because she’s a really good tracker and thief, and some think it’s a curse. A curse from many years ago when the Seven Deadly Synths were made, a member of the Finvarra family attempted to steal the synthesizers but was caught and cursed. It passed on generations until it passed on to Zeta Finvarra, who is so determined to collect all the synths so that she can break the curse and free them.

“What? At least I know I can sell this thing.” Roscoe said, tapping on his phone. “You insist on walking around being called “Brian.” C’mon.”

“That’s my name.” Brian replied, his helmet showing the word Brian.

Zeta peeked even further and saw one of the synths she was looking for, Envy. She could have grabbed it and run away. But, being one of the descendents of a well known family in the world, it does have the disadvantage of ending up on the front page of the newspaper around the world.

“But A&R threw a small fortune at you to do this dive bar tour.” Zeta heard Roscoe said, “Get to play in this… rat ass shithole, alright? Don’t fuck it up. Kay?”

“Wait… that bar?” Zeta thought as she looked at the bar nearby, “Ah yes, they’re having an EDM night. Well, better get there before someone took Envy.”

She readjusted her blue bottle necklace and followed Brian into the bar. The bar was filled with people as usual and she sat in a booth on her own next to three people talking about synthesizers.

“...and I still need three more if I want to go solo.” Seth, who is the one in a black and white striped shirt with a choker and a pair of glasses, told the other two people.

“All the beep boops sound the same to me.” Jared said.

“They are not the same!” Seth exclaimed, pointed at Jared gesturing wildly, “Some are monophonic, some are polyphonic. Some are digital, some are analog. Some have built in reverb, some have sine waves…”

“Hey lady!” A random guy wolf whistled at Zeta, eyeing her as he walked towards her and offered a large pint of beer, interrupting her spying on Seth and his friends and Brian. “Care to err... have a drink with me?” He said, leaning in whispering next to her ear as Zeta shifted away uncomfortably, “I can assure you will have a wild time with me.” He continued, placing a hand on her thigh at the edge of her blank lace skater dress.

Zeta quickly grabbed the pint of beer the creep offered and poured it all over his face and clothes, and slapped him. He backed up and shouted, “What the fuck you tiny Chinese bitch?”

She then kicked him hard in the groin, which might have ended his genetic line, stepped him hard with her black combat boots and judo flipped him onto the ground. Earning everyone’s attention in the bar. “Listen up you douchebag. I don’t care who you are, and where you come from. But you never should disrespect women and call them a bitch! Especially like what you just did! Now get out of my sight!” Zeta yelled at the creep, who immediately got up and scrambled away from the bar. She turned her head back and saw everyone looking at her, “What?” She asked, and everyone continued to mind their own business.

Zeta struted towards the bar table and said politely to the bartender, Austin.“Hi! I like to start a tab for me only.”

“What do you want?” Austin asked.

“Just a mojito mocktail with extra mint leaves please.” Zeta answered with a smile on her face as she continued to stand next to the bar.

“Actually you may go back to your seat. I’ll bring you the drink once it’s done.”

Thanks!” She answered and walked back to her booth to find Seth and his friends sitting there chatting. Zeta coughed and the trio looked at her, realisation washed over them and Mag got out of her seat.

“I’m so sorry we sat in your booth.” Mag apologised, “We can’t find other seats…”

“That’s fine.” Zeta said, “But would you mind if I join you guys?”

“Of course not!” Seth said, offering his hand and Zeta shook it. “BTW, my name is Seth, this is Mag and that’s Jared.” He greeted her.

“Hey guys! So my name is Zeta Finvarra and I’m so glad to join you guys!”  


“Finvarra?” Jared asked while Zeta sat next to Seth, “Sounds Irish.”

“You’re not wrong. My ancestors are Irish.” Zeta explained, “But since my mum is Chinese while my dad is part Chinese, I look more Chinese than Irish!”

“That’s really complicated.” Jared commented.

“Yeah… it is.” Zeta said, “So I heard you guys talking about synthesizers earlier. Do you mind sharing?”

“Seth was talking but the Legend of the Seven Deadly Synths?” Mag answered.

“And I think he has been smoking my ditch weed.” Jared added.

“No! I am telling the truth.” Seth denied.

“I know you are telling the truth Seth.” Zeta said, “And Brian has one. He has Envy.”

“How did you know?”

“Me and my parents spent most of our lives searching for…”

“One mojito mocktail to the girl who’s most likely not eighteen yet.” Austin interrupted Zeta’s speech and placed her drink down. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks. Anyway, my parents and I spent most of our lives searching for the Seven Deadly Synths. But they died after they found Gluttony and Wrath.” Skye explained, sipping on her mojito mocktail. “I was five when they’re gone. So I took up that mission and found Sloth, Lust and Greed. Spent four hundred dollars for Sloth, seven hundred to repair Lust and two million dollars to buy Greed from an anonymous rich dude who used 1.5 million to auction it.”

“How did you find the synthesizers and how did you know about them?” Seth asked, his eyes shone with interest.

“You know about the Finvarra Curse, right?” Zeta asked and they nodded in agreement. “It’s real. One of my ancestors decided it’s a good idea to steal the Deadly Synths once they were made and got caught by the creator. Then, all the descendents were cursed by the creator and the only way to break the curse is to find all the synths. And now, all I need is Envy and Pride.”

“They really are… deadly.” Mag said.

“But they’re just instruments.” Jared said.

“You know, normally I would really appreciate you saying that.” Seth confessed as Mag held his hands.

“It’s a fun story.” Jared said, holding their hands as Zeta carefully watched them. Mag kissed Seth softly on the lips and she followed Jared away from the booth, leaving Zeta and Seth behind. Seth continued to sit there in his own thoughts while Zeta continued to sip on her drink observing his behaviour.

“Let’s go.” Zeta whispered, “It’s really late already.”

“Okay.” Seth answered and they left the bar.

…

Zeta sat on a chair looking at the five of the Deadly Synths she collected while doing card tricks. She had her entire two story house with a massive basement 80s retro synthwave themed and had a touch of modern aesthetic.

“How to get Envy?” Zeta thought, “I know nothing about Brian and I'm gonna need help. Except…”

She got up and left the basement. Putting the cards away in a drawer and locked the basement door. She then went to the closet and changed out of her nightwear into a comfortable hoodie and shorts. Zeta picked up her phone and opened her contacts, her thumb hovering over the name “Seth”. When they were walking home, they found out they lived right across the street which is a great surprise since they never saw each other leaving or entering their respective houses, so they exchanged their contacts and went home.

Zeta pressed the call button, and Seth picked up immediately.

“Hey Seth, sorry if I woke you up.” Zeta said, “But do you mind coming to my house for a sec? I have something to offer and I think you would like.”

“Don’t worry Zeta. You didn’t wake me up.” Seth reassured, “Give me five minutes and I will be at the door.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“See you later.” And the call ended.

Zeta put her phone in her pocket and sat on the couch downstairs in the living room. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and she opened the door and revealed Seth standing at the door in a simple t-shirt and shorts.

“So… what do you want to talk about?” Seth asked once they’re in the living room.

“Are you interested in a bit of… stealing and breaking and entering?”

“Get to the main point.”

“Are you interested in stealing Envy?” Zeta asked, “As a synth collector, I’m pretty sure you also did plan to steal the synthesizer. Right?”

“Right.” Seth answered, cracking his knuckles. “And I will help steal the synthesizer.”

“Great! Awesome!” Zeta smiled, shaking Seth’s hand. “Now. Let’s discuss the details.”


	2. Paparazzis and Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Paparazzi by Lady Gaga  
> Out Of The Woods by Taylor Swift

"So this is the overall plan for now. But I think it can be improved." Zeta said, looking at the board filled with notes and photos with Seth by her side. "We still need to spy on Brian and Envy."

"If I remember correctly, I saw a poster next to the bar and it said Brian will perform twice there." Seth recalled, "It's still early now so we still have time to prepare and spy on him." Seth highlighted the date of the heist and drew a star next to it, "That is his last show of his dive bar tour and it might be our best chance to steal the synthesizer."

"You're right." Zeta agreed, "But we also need to worry about the security. We can't afford getting caught." She looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Seth? I think you should go back and get some rest. It’s 2am already."

"Okay then." Seth said, "Goodnight Zeta."

"Goodnight Seth." Zeta said back, walking him to the front door and watched him cross the street and slipped back into his house. She closed the door and picked up the small bulletin board and hanged it on the movable wall that hid all the Deadly Synths. “Good enough. Night synths!”

The next day early in the morning, Zeta sat at the dining table eating her Irish baked potato breakfast with dark roasted coffee while mindlessly scrolling through the Internet using her laptop. She didn’t sleep the entire night and it’s only half past four. Zeta went out to the front porch and saw a row of black cars parked across the street in front of Seth’s red pickup truck with LED lights inside.

“Jesus fucking Christ. 4am in the morning and this is what I see first thing?” Zeta groaned, “And how the fuck did the paparazzis found me?”

At the corner of her eye, she saw Seth, Mag and Jared all peeking out of the window behind the curtains eyeing at the paparazzis. She quickly went back inside and shutted the door, grabbing a black backpack and luggage and stuffing all the necessities in it while texting Seth. “Get everyone in the house ready and pack all the necessities. Wheels up in 15 and we’re going on a road trip.”

She stopped for a moment and sent the final message to him. “Bring a tent if you have one and take one of your synthesizers. We might need to perform in the middle. One last thing”

Zeta received an okay emoji and continued packing, she looked at the the basement door and said loudly, “Fuck it. I’m taking them.” She ran down the staircase and took the board off the wall, a synthesizer and a guitar, locking the basement leaving all the Deadly Synths behind. She knows she’s going to regret it but she can’t afford letting others know her location.

Once she changed out of her lounge clothes into a simple black outfit of t-shirt and skinny jeans with combat boots and leather jacket, she received a text from Seth.

“Everyone’s ready. Jared is here to help you carry the luggages.”

“Thanks. Start the engine now. Jared will take my luggage and my synth first then I’ll run out with the rest of my stuff. And once everyone got in, get the fuck out of there.”

“And sent.” Zeta said, carrying the luggage to the front door and slipped it outside. Jared ran to the front porch and took the luggage and placed it at the back of the truck, signaling Seth and Mag to get in the car. Once she saw the engine started, she ran out of the house, locked the door, and ran across the street towards the truck.

“ZETA!” One of the many paparazzis shouted, pointing at her and started snapping photos. The rest saw what happened and rushed towards her, snapping photos and asking questions. Yelling and screaming, waking up the entire street.

“START THE CAR! GO! GO! GO!” Zeta shouted at Seth, hopping into the passenger seat and closed the door and the pickup truck zoomed down the road into the main street. The paparazzis quickly ran back to their respective cars and chased down their truck, trying to get a clear shot.

“Good morning and what the hell Zeta?” Mag yelled at her, “Seth woke us up early in the morning and it’s only like… 4:20am now ONLY!”

“I’m sorry I don’t know how they found me!” Zeta shouted back as Seth focused on driving the truck around the area trying to shake the paparazzis off. “Maybe it’s because of the little “drama” I caused last night! I’m really sorry guys!”

“But we really need to sleep and you guys woke us up!” Jared shouted back.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE!” Seth yelled and everyone went silent. He took a deep breath and asked Zeta, “What’s the plan?”

“Make a stop at the bar, Jared will keep an eye on the paps and Mag will distract the guards.” Zeta said, “Then we will sneak into the bar, grab Envy, everyone get back in, get the fuck out of Brooklyn, and…”

“And what?” Mag asked.

“Leave New York City and drive to Charleston then to Las Vegas.” Zeta replied.

“Why Vegas?” Jared asked, “There’s a whole lot more place safer and closer than there.”

“It’s a personal business and I’m sure it’s also Seth’s business too.”

“We’re here.” Seth replied, hopping out of the truck followed by Zeta. But Mag hopped into the driver seat and restarted the engine.

“Go do what you need to do quickly!” Mag yelled at them, “The paps are here!” and she drove the truck away with Jared, leaving Zeta and Seth behind.

“Half past four. We gotta move fast.” Zeta said, pushing the door open to meet someone staring at her.

“He… hey Austin…” Seth greeted nervously, “I’m back… yay?”

Austin stared at them and walked away without saying anything, they looked at eachother and sneaked towards the stage. Both Brian and Roscoe were nowhere in sight and Seth quickly put Envy in a case while Zeta covered him. She scanned the crowd once more and sneaked away without being noticed. Luckily.

“Well that’s fun.” Seth commented, “And so much easier than I had expected.” and ran towards the truck. Mag found a nearby alley that’s able to fit the truck and they parked there, waiting for Zeta and Seth.

“You’re back now nice…” Jared stopped, looking at the case Seth is holding. “Did you steal the synthesizer?”

“Yes and let’s go!” Zeta said, seating at her previous seat and Seth drove them away from the bar towards the Brooklyn Bridge to Lower Manhattan.

"Shit the paparazzis are back again." Zeta reminded Seth, "Why the fuck we can't get rid of them? Last time I did it I used ten minutes only!"

"Hold on tight guys!" Seth shouted and zoomed towards Broadway and into Park Avenue with a bunch of paparazzis trailing behind them. He did a quick turn to 45th Street towards the Times Square and used the skyscrapers as obstacles and finally got rid of the paparazzis.

"I want to throw up." Jared said, his face as white as a sheet.

"We will stop and get some food to eat once we’re out of here." Mag said, "Am I right?"

"Right." Zeta and Seth answered.

"I think we will grab some coffee and pastries in Starbucks, and continue to Charleston?" Seth said.

"We will be in New Jersey once the tunnel ends." Zeta informed Mag and Jared. "There's Starbucks near the pier and we can make a stop there."

"Awesome."

…

Zeta, Seth, Mag and Jared walked into Starbucks and ordered their food and drinks with a really tired looking face. They plopped down on the chairs and stuffed their face with food and beverages.

"Except the paparazzis, what is the exact motive of going on a "road trip" so suddenly?" Mag asked.

"We stole Envy and we're on this road trip to find the Pride synth." Zeta said.

"You guys are crazy." Jared said.

"Haha very funny." Zeta said, "We have to go now to catch up. I just hope there won't be any more paparazzis."

"Um… hate to interrupt you guys but they were here again." Seth said, pointing at the window showing the amount of paparazzis standing outside.

"Ugh!" Zeta groaned, "Leave using the backdoor, sneak past them and leave as quiet as possible. And wear your sunglasses."

They quickly left the table and left Starbucks using the backdoor, running towards the red pickup truck and left without a trace.

"That was close." Mag said, "And I totally didn't sign up for this."

"Well at least no one got hurt." Seth said, "Wanna hear some music?"

"I do!" Zeta said and Seth put a CD in and the radio started playing some cool synth music probably originals by Seth. "Damn that's some sick tunes." She commented, turning on the LED lights and danced along in her seat.

"Oh my god STOP THE MUSIC!" Mag and Jared yelled at them from the backseat.

"No!"

"BTW, I did a quick check on Envy and no tracker and other nasties in it.” Zeta added, “So Brian, Roscoe and others most likely are not going to find us.”

“Who is Roscoe?” Jared asked.

“He is Brian’s manager.” Zeta replied, “Complete asshole. Only cares about money.”

“Every agency ever.” Seth commented.

“So now we’re going to Charleston, and it’s a twelve hours ride not including stops.” Zeta said, “We need to take turns to drive. I mean, no one wants Seth to drain all his energy to drive right?”

“But Mag can’t drive.” Seth said.

“And how old are you?” Jared asked, everyone immediately looked at Zeta. Her eyes widened a bit and she immediately recomposed her posture.

“Do you want to know the fake one or the real one?” Zeta asked.

“Both.” The trio replied at the same time.

She sighed and answered honestly, “My real age is 15. But my fake ID is 18.”

“So that’s how you used your fake ID to get in the bar?” Mag asked.

“Yes. And also the same reason why I know how to drive.” Zeta replied.

“Wow I… didn’t expect that…” Seth said.

“That’s fine.” Zeta looked out of the window and saw the green fields past by. “We can make a stop at Philadelphia for a hydration break then another stop at Washington DC and search for clues about the assholes and Pride in Charleston.”

“Also known as The Anti-Synth Society of Honorable Orchestras and Legitimate Entertainers if you don’t remember.” Seth said. “We heard there’s a few Assholes in Charleston and we personally think it’s a good idea to go there.”

“We then will drive straight to Las Vegas and might need to spend a night or two in the wild.” Zeta concluded.

“Wait… in the wild?” Mag asked, “That’s the reason why you told us to bring a tent?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.”

Everyone went silent. No one spoke a thing and the entire truck was silent except for the sound of the engine, cars honking and the music playing on the radio. Mag and Jared cuddled together asleep in a soft dark green velvet throw blanket while Seth focused on the road driving. Zeta looked at the outside world, she felt free leaving her home but scared at the same time, just like the moment she ran away from her grandfather’s house. She had been questioning herself why she ran away but there was never a concrete answer. Freedom? Adventure? Breaking the curse? Away from bullying and abuse? She never knew. But she knew if she really went back to Las Vegas she’s not going to be able to leave again. At least not without others’ help.

“Are you okay Zeta?” Seth asked, breaking the silence. “Your face is so pale that you look like you’re going to throw up.”

“Don’t worry about me Seth.” Zeta reassured, “I’m just doing some… thinking. I’m sorry I got all of you guys into this mess.”

“That’s fine. Besides, we're gonna have a really fun and unforgettable time together on this treasure hunt or road trip!” Seth said, looking at Zeta for a second smiling and focused on the road.

“Just… without the paparazzis.”


	3. Polaroid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> The Nights by Avicii  
> Moving On by Marshmello
> 
> (Check out @Janjan_nine on Twitter to know more about her Synthsona Lana!)

"We're here," Zeta said, waking the trio from their slumber. After two hours of driving from Jersey City to Philadelphia, Seth was already drained from the driving, traffic jam, escaping from paparazzis, stealing Envy from Brian and lack of sleep, so Zeta told Seth to join Mag and Jared at the back of the truck to get some rest. She could have made a longer stop at Philadelphia and get some rest but they had to go to Las Vegas as soon as possible, they can't waste any time. “Welcome to Washington DC.”

“We’re in DC already?” Jared asked, waking up and rubbing his eyes, “Thanks Zeta.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Zeta told Jared, “I should be the one who say thank you and sorry. If I’m not here or didn’t meet you guys back in the dive bar, then we wouldn’t be here in this catastrophe.”

“Where are we?” Mag asked, untangling herself from Seth, “Doesn’t look like Philadelphia.”

“We’re in Washington DC already Mag.” Jared answered, pointing out at the Washington Monument. “Look! There’s the Washington Monument!”

“Oh my… Seth! Wake up!” Mag yelled at Seth, shaking him gently.

“Ugh… what happened?” Seth groaned, waking up and pushed the blanket aside. “Are we in DC already?”

“Yup! We'll make a pit stop at World War II Memorial and then we'll walk around for a while, buy some essentials if you didn’t pack all of them, and grab some lunch?”

“Sounds good to me.” Jared said, “I could use the toilet and Mag might be interested in taking some photos of the memorial. It’s been so long since we’re here.”

“And… stop.” Zeta said, parking the pickup truck at Homefront Drive and got out, opening the door next to Mag and helping them out. “15 minutes to use the lavatory and meet up in the middle of the World War II Memorial. Is that okay with yall?”

“Yup.”

“Great! Awesome! See ya!” The quartet immediately rushed to the nearest restroom and did their business. Once Zeta arrived at the memorial, the first thing she saw was Seth with breadcrumbs all over his black t-shirt and denim jacket.

“Seth! Why the fuck are you covered in breadcrumbs?” Zeta asked, gesturing to his crumb covered clothes.

“I don’t know. Once I got out of the Syntheas I was filled with breadcrumbs already!” Seth exclaimed.

“Syntheas?”

“Seth named the pickup truck Syntheas.” Mag answered, “I really don’t know why he did it.”

“It’s aesthetically pleasing.” Seth answered.

“Ugh. Shut up.”

“Anyway!” Zeta interrupted, “It’s almost eleven so do you want to walk around for a while and… do some stuff?”

“I don’t mind taking a look at the sights nearby.” Jared replied with a shrug and they walked along the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool.

“I want to visit the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument.” Mag requested, “Jared was right, it has been too long since we’re here.”

“The last time we were here, we were just ten.” Seth recalled, “Ten long years. I remember the last time we were here, we were talking about staying together forever and never leaving each other.” He said dreamly.

“Not gonna lie, that sounds like the moment when the representatives signed the United States Declaration of Independence. But instead of independence, it’s more like the Declaration of Friendship.” Zeta said with a small laugh.

“Yeah… at that time people were looking at us like we were crazy.” Mag laughed.

“I wish I had friends…” Zeta confessed, her voice was barely audible to the trio. “Before I ran away, no one wanted to be my friend either because of my heritage, or my grandfather scaring them away.”

“But your grandfather isn't here.” Seth said, bending down and looking at Zeta. “He cannot control you anymore. You’re free.” He continued, his ice blue eyes behind his large circular rimmed glasses staring at Zeta’s dull dark brown eyes as if he’s looking at her soul. “And you do have friends. You have us!”

“Seth’s right. You have us.” Mag said, “We will be your friend! Right Jared?”

“Uh… yeah! Of course! We'll be your friend!” Jared said.

“Really?”

“Really!”

“I know this will ruin the mood but we're blocking the path.” Jared said, looking at the crowd standing behind them waiting patiently.

“Come on Jared!” Seth exclaimed while Zeta and Mag pulled the boys away.

“So… anyone want to take a photo?” Zeta asked once they arrived at the Lincoln Memorial, “We can take one with the pool for the background.” She said, taking out an ice blue polaroid camera linked with a keychain with charms of a top hat, a trapeze ring, a circus tent, Europa and a synthesizer that’s carved too detailed to be real.

“I’m in!” Mag said, taking her place next to Zeta and Seth and Jared stood behind them smiling widely.

“Let me help you to take the photo.” Seth offered and Zeta handed him the camera.

“Thanks Seth.” Zeta thanked him and Seth positioned the camera above their heads so that everyone including the reflecting pool can be in the frame. “Say Seven Deadly Synths in three… two… one…”

“SEVEN DEADLY SYNTHS!” They shouted and Seth quickly snapped a picture. The picture may look like a normal picture, but this picture became the first picture of Zeta with her friends.

“What should I write on the photo?” Zeta asked, taking out four marker pens from her backpack. “Me and my friends #1? Hunt for Seven Deadly Synths?”

“And our names?” Jared suggested.

“How about Zeta and SynthOT3 in Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool?” Seth suggested, "And then we can sign on it."

"I'll go with Seth’s idea." Zeta said.

"Same."

"Same here."

"Awesome!" Zeta exclaimed and immediately used the black marker and wrote "Zeta and SynthOT3 in Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool" and used a neon purple marker and signed her name. Seth used magenta, Mag used red and Jared used dark blue.

"We should take another one in the truck." Jared suggested.

"Yeah. Then we can stick all the photos of us there." Mag added.

"Ah… the aesthetic…" Zeta sighed. “I can imagine how Syntheas will look like.”

“We can also put some souvenirs we bought there.” Seth suggested, “Every stop we make, we can buy a souvenir and put them in the front too.”

“But we missed NYC, Jersey City and Philadelphia.” Jared said.

“I...may or may not have bought some back in Jersey City and Philadelphia and took a picture of Times Square when we’re running from the paparazzis.” Zeta confessed, “And they’re in my backpack. What?”

“How did you…” Jared asked, “You were with us the entire time!”

“I took the time to buy souvenirs when you were tying your shoelace and the time when Mag went to the lavatory.” Zeta replied with a smirk.

“Oh my god…”

“But honestly, it’s my second time here and the first time I was here for like… two minutes only before my grandfather pulled me away eight years ago.” Zeta said, walking inside the memorial and looking at the statue.

“You’re serious right?” Mag asked her, she couldn’t believe that really happened.

“Sadly yes.” Zeta sighed.

“Your relationship between you and your grandfather is really toxic.” Jared said, “No one deserves that.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Seth said, “I’m sorry Zeta.”

“Why are you saying sorry?” Zeta asked, “It’s not your fault, it’s mine. If only I was willing to improve my relationship with him, maybe things could've been better.” She took a deep breath and continued, “I only have fifteen years left. I want to treasure my remaining days and stop dwelling on sad memories.” Zeta said. She gave the trio a smile and walked towards the exhibits on the side.

“ _Liar!_ ” A voice in Zeta’s head said, “ _Treasure your remaining days? All you want is to die!_ ”

“ _No! You’re wrong!_ ” Zeta thought back, “ _Since I met Seth, Mag and Jared last night, I don’t want to leave anymore!_ ”

“ _Are you really that blind, Zeta Finvarra?_ ” The voice said, “ _Can’t you see how Seth acts towards Mag and Jared when you’re not paying attention to them? You’re just the third wheel, and you’re annoying them!_ ”

“ _No._ ”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“ _NO!_ ”

“Zeta! Are you okay?” Mag asked, putting her hand on Zeta’s shoulder. She immediately backed away until she’s out of reach and looked at them with a glassy look.

“I… I... “ Zeta stuttered, “What happened?”

“You have been staring at the exhibition for thirty minutes.” Seth said, “We called you but you weren’t answering. You were just staring at it with a glassy look as if you were… hypnotised.”

“I… I’m fine.” She replied, turning back to the trio as they looked at her with worry in their eyes. “I just… zoned out a little bit, I guess?”

“Okay then.” Seth said, clearly not convinced of Zeta’s answer.

“Why don’t we walk back to Syntheas to drop off the souvenir Jared bought and go grab lunch?” Mag suggested, “It’s twelve fifteen already and I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Let’s go then,” Jared said, placing his hand on Zeta’s shoulder and they left the memorial.

…

“Hmm… this burger tastes so good." Seth commented, "Could you pass me the ketchup please?” He asked Mag, who is sitting at the back of Syntheas next to all the luggages with Jared while Seth sat at the roof with Zeta by his side eating a burger.

“But I need my ketchup and honey mustard for my fries.” Jared said.

“Who on earth dip fries with honey mustard?” Zeta asked, looking at Jared with disbelief in her eyes.

"Hey! Don't judge me!" Jared exclaimed, "It's tasty."

"No it's not." Seth said, "It's disgusting."

"I agree with Seth." Mag said, "Seriously, it's disgusting as hell. Like… I would throw up."

"It's not that bad!"

“Yes it is!” Everyone yelled back at Jared, “It’s disgusting and weird!”

“But you can still dip your fries in ketchup and honey mustard.” Zeta said, “We’re not shaming you. We’re just saying what we think about this.”

They finished their lunch and Mag requested to take another polaroid picture again. Jared opened his bag and searched for something, confusing Zeta and Seth tilted his head sideways slightly.

“Um… whatcha got there?” Zeta asked.

“A smoothie?” Jared answered, taking out a whiteboard and wrote “WE TOOK A POLAROID OF US AND DISCOVERED WE ARE STILL ON A RUN IN A GETAWAY CAR”. “Take the picture with this.”

“Oh my god…” Seth said.

“Why do I feel like I’m being watched?” Mag asked suddenly, looking around in confusion.

“Don’t look around Mag!” Zeta whisper yelled at Mag, “You'll let the stalker know we know we’re being watched if you do this!”

“Then what are we going to do?” Jared asked with a terrified expression.

“Act like everything’s normal.” Seth whispered, “Take the picture first, then we need to hide Envy. And get out of here as soon as possible.”

They took the picture, hid Envy and the bulletin board under the backseat and Zeta gave the trio a small blade for self defence while she wrapped a metal whip bracelet around her left wrist, in case they are being abducted.

“What’s next?” Mag asked again.

“We…”

“Good afternoon.” A tall blonde woman in a pink suit who looked like she’s in her thirties greeted them.

“Who are they?” Jared asked.

“They're the assholes.” Seth replied as grim filled his and Zeta’s face.

“Wait, what assholes?” Mag asked.

“The Anti-Synth Society of Honorable Orchestras and Legitimate Entertainers.” Zeta, Seth, the blonde woman and the assholes that came with her answered.

“Oh, shit...” Jared said, attempting to run away but was blocked by the blonde woman.

“I’d advise against that, if you value your skeletal integrity.” The blonde woman said while the assholes got a hold on them so that they can’t move and something hard pressed against their back… a gun. “Fun glasses.” She said as she placed Jared’s sunglasses back on top of his head.

“So what're we going to do with them, Lana?” One of the assholes in a black suit asked the blonde woman who’s name is Lana.

“Get them in the car and take all their luggage.” Lana ordered, “Don’t fight back if you don’t want to die.”

“Come on. Move along.” One of the assholes ordered the quartet, pushing them into the backseat of a black van and cuffed and blindfolded them, locking the door and continued, “Have fun in the backseat kids.”

“We’re so screwed.” Mag whispered while trembling in fear, “First we’re being chased by paparazzis, then we’re abducted by assholes?”

“Welcome to my life.” Zeta replied with a bored tone, “They did this to me for a few times already using the same format and saying the same thing.” She continued, “It’s like preset dialogues.”

“You’re not wrong.” Lana replied, surprising everyone. “The society told us to say these sort of things everytime we’re on these kinds of missions. It can get pretty boring.”

“Yeah yeah…” Zeta said, “Still anyway we can get out of this alive or in a bodybag.”

“Don’t worry Miss Zeta Finvarra.” Lana said, “We are going to have so much fun.”


	4. Abducting You to Know Your Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> These Are The Lies by Sonadow Fazbear  
> Bones by NateWantsToBattle

“Time to wake up! Rise and shine motherfuckers!” Lana said, taking off Zeta and Seth’s blindfold. They were still unconscious and were tied to the back of the chair. She turned to the assholes and ordered, “Pour water on them. Then connect them to the lie detector.”

The assholes poured a big bucket of ice water on each of them and Seth woke up first, followed by Zeta opening her eyes with an highly unamused expression. The assholes placed a metal band on both of their heads, arms and waist and connected them to the lie detector. They stared at Lana, who had her back turned to them and was preparing something at the table, and Seth asked immediately, “Where are Mag and Jared? What did you do to them? Tell me!”

“Don’t worry,” Lana assured, “They’re safe inside the car. We figured they don’t have the information we need since they know nothing. But you two…” She paused for a second and continued, “You two know so much more about the Seven Deadly Synths. Tell me Zeta, where is Envy?”

“I don’t know." Zeta replied, but was slapped hard across the face by one of the assholes.

“Tell us the truth or I swear I will blow your head off!” He said, taking the safety off with a click and pointed it at Zeta’s head.

“NO STOP!” Seth screamed, his entire body shivering and trembling from fear.

“There’s no use if you killed them Bill!” The asshole, who is in a cream coloured suit and is currently standing next to a camera, said, “We won’t get anything if you kill them.”

“Shut the fuck up Karey and do your camera shit!” Bill yelled at the asshole, “Zeta Finvarra I swear to god if you don’t tell us I will kill you! Or Seth!”

“Bill, I’m telling you for the last time, put the gun away!” Karey yelled, taking out her gun.

“Bill for god’s sake PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!” Lana yelled at the man who’s still pointing the gun at Zeta, “I SAID IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL SHOOT!” Lana pushed the gun towards the back of Bill’s head and he lowered the gun reluctantly.

“Go.” Lana ordered with her gun still pointed at Bill as he left the room. She turned back to the shivering Seth and a worried Zeta who have been looking at Seth the entire time. “I’m so sorry this happened, especially to you Seth. Normally we will only ask some questions but it seems like Bill is losing his patience since the lie detector has been showing you’re telling the truth the entire time.” Lana pointed at the lie detector, and she continued, “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Seth answered, “And please put your guns away.” He requested, looking at the guns Lana and Karey were holding.

“Oh shit.” Karey murmured, “Sorry guys.” She apologised and they put their guns away.

“You know what?” Lana said suddenly after a long silence, “We’ll most likely not get anything from them. Why bother asking? Let’s just let them go.”

“But Lana, how will we explain to the uppers?” Karey asked.

“Delete all the footage, wipe all records and memories of the detector and camera, and I will explain to the uppers by myself.”

“But… they might kill you.”

“Karey, I know you’re new here, and you might have heard rumors from others.” Lana said, “But the society doesn’t work that way. I might just get sent to HQ for a listening session.”

“Okay.” Karey answered, “I’ll untie Seth and Zeta.”

“Go ahead.” Lana said as Karey untied them, Seth quickly stood up and helped Karey to untie Zeta. “By the way, Zeta do you mind staying behind for a sec? I have something to discuss with you.”

“Another aftertalk?” Zeta asked, standing up and rubbed her wrists to soothe the pain. “Sure. Now I know you’re not going to cause any harm towards Seth, a talk won’t hurt.”

“Good.” Lana said with a smile, “Karey would you please take Seth to his friends back in the van?”

Karey blindfolded Seth and led him out of the room, leaving Zeta with Lana alone. The room slowly filled with an ominous vibe and the silence continued. They stared at each other as the light dimmed slightly. Lana continued to stare at Zeta and she finally broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

“Are you done hiding your secrets, Finvarra?” Lana asked, surprising Zeta.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about!” Lana shouted at her, “With that expression you have on your face, I know you are hiding something!”

“I don’t know where the synths are!” Zeta argued back, “I already told you that!”

“It’s not about the synths! It’s about you!”

“Me?” Zeta asked, “I… I’m so confused! You want to know things about me? Instead of the synths?”

“Yes. You.” Lana answered, walking towards the cupboard and took out a large black file. “I saw scars on your left arm, antidepressants, bupropion and buspirone in your bag, and your medical report in this file..” She opened the file and flipped towards somewhere in the middle, “It shows you have depression, anxiety... Panic disorder to be exact, signs of PTSD, and schizophrenia. I’m surprised why your grandfather hasn’t sent you to an asylum yet.”

“Hey! Don’t talk about my grandfather like that!” Zeta reminded her, “And I’m okay. I’m not going to jump off a bridge.”

“For now. But who knows you will have another panic attack tomorrow! Or a few hours later!” Lana exclaimed, “Just… Please. I don’t want you to get hurt. And eventually your… friends will find out what happened to you. You have to tell them eventually.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Zeta asked, “We’re enemies! We’re supposed to fight each other! Not help them!”

“I may be a part of the assholes but I still care about others!” Lana interrupted, “I’m not a monster and I can’t let you live like this! Hiding everything from your friends and repressing all your emotions!”

“Okay fine!” Zeta gave in, “But can I ask you a personal question Lana?”

“Yes you may.”

“Why did you join the Anti Synth Society of Honorable Orchestras and Legitimate Entertainers?”

Lana stood still, her eyes flashed with sadness and regret. “I… It’s a long story.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s fine.” Lana said, sitting on the chair Seth had been sitting and looked at the floor. “It all started when I was still a little girl.”

“I grew up with Synths surrounding me. I myself am no musician but I enjoy all kinds of music, including synth music.” Lana recalled, “My aunt Mel loved synths and everytime I visited them as a child, they showed her how to play the synths and together they created music, including synth music.”

“That’s really beautiful.” Zeta said.

“Until they told me the legend of the Seven Deadly Synths.” Lana said, “At night Mel would tell me stories about synths, good night stories, ghosts stories and so on. Mel also told me the legend about the Seven Deadly Synths. I thought it was just a story, until Mel grew more and more obsessed with it and wanted to show me proof of it.”

“Little me still didn't think much of it. But one day, when Mel was supposed to pick me up, they didn't show. And at Mel's door I found a note that they went out to find the Lust Synth and that they'll be back soon.” And at that point Lana started to cry. She tried to put her usual poker face on but failed. “But Mel was never seen again and I swore to I'll do everything in her power to destroy the Seven Deadly Synths, and what better way to do so than joining A.S.S.H.O.L.E.? They have the resources, they have technology… Even if some of their acts are illegal, they can help me complete my goal.” Lana looked up at Zeta and asked, “What about you Zeta? What makes you hunt down the synths? I knew a little about the Finvarra Curse but I want to hear it from you.”

“Many years ago, one of my ancestors decided to steal the Seven Deadly Synths the day they were made but was caught by the creator red handed. They cursed the entire Finvarra family and their descendants and the only way to break the curse is to find all the deadly synths. Or we all die at the age of 30.” Zeta said, “I’m 15 right now so I've already lived out half of my life already. Dedicating my life to hunt down the synths was never fun. But somehow my grandfather never joined the hunt, and somehow he’s 57 and wasn’t killed by the curse.”

Zeta took a deep breath and continued, “I’m not giving up the chance of hunting down the synths. I want… No. I MUST break the curse. I don’t care if I’m one of the remaining descendents of the Finvarra family.”

“Zeta? I hate to tell you this but…” Lana paused for a second and continued, “Not including your grandfather, you’re the only remaining descendent of the Finvarra family. Four months ago, a mysterious fire broke out in the Finvarra Manor back in Ireland and killed all your family overnight. None of them in the Manor survived. What’s weird was that they were being tied down, poisoned, and then someone set fire there as if they’re trying to wipe all the evidence. I’m sorry Zeta.”

“No…” Zeta gasped, “Everything’s gone…”

“We can stop if you want to.” Lana said, “I can take you back to the van.”

“Please.”

“Okay.” Lana replied, blindfolding her and left the room, walking in the dark for a while until Zeta could feel the familiar scent of the van and the presence of Seth beside her. “Okay. Time to take you back to the truck. You guys having fun?”

“Of course not!” Mag and Jared replied.

“I’m sorry but it’s for our security.”

“Just take us back.” Zeta said coldly.

“Fine.”

…

The quartet opened their eyes and found they’re back outside of Syntheas and Lana standing next to Zeta. It’s already dark outside and the clock shows it’s 9pm already.

“Wow. Thanks for abducting and starving us.” Mag said sarcastically, “We ate nothing for over eight hours!”

“Sorry!” Lana said, she leaned towards Zeta and whispered in her ears, “I know you have all the synths except Pride. But I’ll not take them for now since I don’t want you to die just yet and… I know you lied to your friends. See you soon.” She finished and went to the van, “See you guys soon! Remember. We will be watching all of you.” And she drove the van away.

“I hate this.” Jared said.

“One hundred percent agreed.” Seth agreed, “Let’s eat the remaining tacos we have and get out of here.” He looked back and saw Zeta standing in the middle of the road with a dull expression on her face. “Zeta? Are you coming?”

Zeta snapped out of her continuous string of questions in her head and answered, “Yes.” And she joined the rest, sitting in the passenger seat and bite into the cold taco. “I’ll drive. I know the way to Charleston.”

“Okay?” The trio answered, looking at Zeta with a confused expression. Meanwhile in Zeta’s head, the phrase “I know you lied to your friends” kept repeating in her mind, louder and louder each time.

“ _I’m sorry. I lied. But I had to._ ” Zeta thought to herself as if her thoughts will somehow magically transfer to the trio’s mind, “ _It’s for your own good, and I don’t want to hurt you._ ”

_These are the lies that I tell myself at night_   
_These are the lies that are keeping me alive_   
_These are the lies_

The radio played the song These Are The Lies softly while they ate their tacos silently, Seth reached out his hand and turned the volume louder.

_'Cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it_   
_Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you_   
_'Cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it_   
_Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you_   
_'Cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it_   
_Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you_   
_'Cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it_   
_Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you_

“ _Why is everything so… weird now?_ " Zeta asked herself, “ _What is going on right now? Why am I doing this? What is that thing over there? Why am I feeling this? Why am I lying? Why am I thinking all of this bullshit?_ "

“Umm… Zeta?” Seth asked, snapping Zeta out of her daydream again. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m okay.” Zeta replied, but she whispered the rest to herself, “Or not? Am I okay?”


	5. Please Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Getaway Car by Taylor Swift  
> Words Fail by Dear Evan Hansen

12 am.

20 hours. That’s how long Zeta, Seth, Mag, and Jared have been on the hunt for Pride synth and running away from Brian and the cops for. A few minutes after they left Washington DC at 10pm, Jared checked his phone and found out Roscoe had posted an announcement about Brian and Envy. Brian and Roscoe had called the police already and they’re investigating already, but luckily, all security cameras were disabled so the police don’t know they’re the ones who did it. For now.

Route 301 was very quiet that night, not a single car or person could be seen. They passed towns, woods and the Potomac River. Seth looked at the rear mirror and saw Mag and Jared cuddled in the backseat with the blanket over them and their eyes droopy. He smiled and glanced at Zeta, who had been staying awake the entire time, not even a hint of sleepiness could be found. Sometimes he wondered if she actually sleeps or if she’s secretly a vampire.

“Location?” Zeta asked, snapping Seth back to reality.

“We’re outside of Gingoteague Creek, past Office Hall.” Seth replied, “Why don’t we stay here for the night? You guys need some rest.”

“Sure. I’ll set up the tent.” Zeta said, parked Syntheas at the edge of the wheat field and gave Seth the keys.

“We’ll scout around a bit,” Mag said, leaving Syntheas with Jared and wandered around.

“You know, this pickup truck isn’t just Syntheas anymore.” Seth said while hammering the nail onto the ground. “We’re running away from everything because of Pride and Brian, so she's now…”

“Syntheas the Getaway Car.” Zeta finished his sentence. “Fits her one hundred percent. And...done!” They backed away and looked at the finishing look of the tent. “And oh my goodness that a massive tent. How many people can it fit? Eight?”

“Six only. We bought it when we’re still in highschool and went camping in Hither Hills State Park all the time. Jared enjoyed it but me and Mag aren’t really into it.” Seth replied, “Fun times… I really miss the times when we don’t need to worry about paying tax, rent, going to work, dying from student loans… time flies.”

“Yeah. If the Finvarra Manor back in County Offaly, Ireland didn’t get burned into ruins, I would have invited you guys there.” Zeta agreed, “There’s a large woods at the back of the manor and it’s really near Ballycumber. It’s beautiful and calm. Perfect for camping and horse riding…” She sighed, “If only…”

“If only…” Seth sighed, “I’ll get Mag and Jared. I want you to stay inside the tent, if I see you outside the tent, I’m going to leave you in Charleston, or take you right back to New York City.”

“Seriously? Seth? I literally ran away from Charleston and lived alone in NYC on my own for a year!”

“Wait… Charleston?”

“You know what? Nevermind.” Zeta ignored Seth’s question and started to take the luggages into the tent while Seth walked away to fetch Mag and Jared.

“ _ Having a nice time Zeta Finvarra? _ ” A voice asked.

“Who’s there?” Zeta yelled, she dropped the luggages she had been holding in the tent and looked around. “Show yourself!”

“ _ I’ve been here the entire time, watching you, _ ” Zeta ran out of the tent, “ _ Following you, _ ” She took Envy from the backseat, “ _ Listening to every single conversation you had. _ ”

Zeta ran towards the wheat field behind the tent, not stopping despite running out of breath, “ _ And reading every single one of your thoughts. _ ”

She stopped in the middle of the field, looking around her and still found no one there. “Who are you? Why are you doing this? Come out!” She looked around for a few more seconds and got knocked on to the floor, Envy landing a few feets next to her.

Zeta picked up Envy and continued to run, hiding underneath a rolled straw, and closed her eyes. “ _ Come out? Did you say come out? How can I come out, when I'm already here? Open your eyes, Zeta. _ ” A presence was felt in front of her face. “ _ Open your eyes. _ ” It whispered.

Zeta opened her eyes slowly, and saw a man in a black hoodie and jeans holding a silver hourglass and a hanging rope around his chest. The hood had covered his face so Zeta doesn't know who he was.

" _ So, I see you finally found Envy. _ " He said, " _ I never expected you'd be able to find it so fast. _ "

"What do you want from me?" Zeta asked, clutching Envy harder, "I did everything you ask! Gathering the Seven Deadly Synths, just like what my ancestors did to break the damn curse!"

" _ Don’t worry Zeta, it's not about that. Not entirely. _ " He said, " _ Since you're only one synth away from the goal, I'm thinking, a bit of challenge can make this hunt more… interesting. _ "

"What?"

" _ You see this hourglass? _ " He asked, holding up the hourglass he had been holding the entire time, " _ This is your life. And it's already half way until all the sand is at the bottom. _ "

"So? I almost found Pride. Once I found it, the curse will be broken and we will be free. All the descendants of the Finvarra family will be free." Zeta shot back, "And then you can't control us anymore!"

" _ Do I need to remind you you're the only one left? _ " He asked, kneeling in front of Zeta, taunting her. " _ Your extended family all died in a mysterious fire back in Finvarra Manor, remember? Curious, right? Also, do you know I'm surprised you can find the Seven Deadly Synths so quickly? Even your ancestors could only find one. But since that's just Gluttony, I'll let that slide. But you! _ " He pointed at Zeta, his boney finger pointing at Zeta’s heart, " _ You managed to find four! Sloth, Lust, Greed… and now Lust! _ "

Zeta stared at him, her eyes burning with fury once he mentioned her family. " _ But in order to make it more interesting… _ " He placed the hourglass on the ground and stretched out his arm, his palm facing himself. As he lowered his arm, a sword, starting from the blade, formed in the air. As it fully materialized, the man took the sword and stabbed the hourglass.

Sand began to pour out of the crack and Zeta curled up into a ball and screamed in pain. When there was only a little left, he mended the crack and said, “ _ Now you only have three weeks left to live. Have fun and good luck! _ ” He waved his hand and vanished into the thin air.

“WAIT NO!”

“ZETA!” Seth yelled, he and Mag and Jared ran towards the rolled straw Zeta had been hiding under the entire time. “Oh my god are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Zeta replied, she brushed off the dirt and walked back towards the tent, “Come on let go. I don’t want to stay here anymore.”

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Jared asked.

“Yes I’m sure I’m fine.”

…

Seth looked at the empty sleeping bag where Zeta had been sleeping. She had been gone for over an hour and he’s worried about her safety. She constantly reminded him that she had been living along for over a year despite not being an actual adult but he’s still worried. He had way too many questions in his head that kept him awake and the disappearance of Zeta didn’t help with the problem. He put on his glasses, took his and Zeta’s jacket, and wandered into the Gingoteague Creek.

He wandered into a pond and saw Zeta sitting at the edge looking at the fireflies. He sat next to Zeta and placed her jacket on her shoulders. They sat there in silence for a while, taking in the breathtaking view in front of them.

“Have you ever thought of what will happen after we die, Seth?” Zeta asked, “Everything is moving so quickly and messed up.”

“What are you talking about Zeta?” Seth asked back, confused by her sudden question. “Everything is going according to our plan. Stealing Envy, go on this ‘road trip’, find more clues about Pride and the assholes in Charleston, go to Las Vegas for whatever you’re planning, and then we will live normally after we find Pride! Everything is still going as planned!”

“Not anymore Seth,” Zeta shook her head, “Not anymore.”

“What?”

“The last part.” Zeta whispered, “There's now a ninety percent chance that it won’t happen.”

“That’s impossible,” Seth argued, “You still have fifteen years to live right? If you’re able to find Pride before you’re thirty, the curse will be broken and you’ll be free at last!”

“Except I only have three weeks left only!” Zeta yelled at Seth, tears rolled down her pale face under the moonlight. “Yes, I originally had fifteen years left. But the Creator of Seven Deadly Synths came to find me and… I only have three weeks left to live.”

“I… I’m sorry.” Seth apologised.

Zeta thought back on what happened in her life. From her parents dying, taking over the Finvarra’s Circus of Freaks which her parents left, her grandpa treating her like shit, to being bullied at school, needing to visit the psychiatrist, hunting down the synths and running away from home. She had been alone the entire time. No one truly cared for her and was willing to stay. Until she met the Synth OT3. And now she just screamed at Seth for no reason.

She felt like shit. With everything going on around her, and only having three weeks left to live, she couldn’t handle them anymore. She lied to others way too much and bottled up her feelings for too long. She wanted to break down, but she couldn't.

Zeta surprised Seth by pulling him into her chest and wrapping her arms around Seth, burying her face in Seth’s neck, hiding from everything. She couldn’t think about it... Zeta couldn’t risk thinking about it. All she knew was that Seth, Mag, and Jared were what made her feel better and feel safe regardless of the ache of her chest from what the Creator did. Zeta was drowning. She couldn’t afford to be picky about what was going to save her life.

Zeta clung to Seth and just focused on nothing but the man himself. Seth, who had been thrown into the mess, stuck around for the aftermath of her decisions. Maybe Zeta hadn’t meant a goddamn thing to the Synth OT3 in the beginning, but Zeta eventually became someone to them and they hadn’t abandoned her from the horror she had inflicted. Mag could have just turned Zeta away when she asked to sit with them back when they first met in the dive bar. Jared could have disagreed with Zeta joining the road trip to finding Envy and Pride. Seth could've just not joined the heist and told Zeta to fuck off, it wasn’t his problem, she was just some runaway teen that wasn’t worth the effort, especially she also aimed to hunt down the Seven Deadly Synths. But they had stayed and that mattered to Zeta because it was starting to look like literally the only thing Zeta had left. All her relatives were dead in the fire, her grandfather had been nothing but mean to Zeta, Zeta don’t have any other friends, the members of the Finvarra’s Circus of Freaks couldn’t be brought into any of this...

All Zeta had were the Synth OT3.

She couldn’t afford to lose them.

“Please don’t leave me,” Zeta told Seth, whispering into his skin, holding tight even as Seth refused to relax in her arms from the sudden movement. “I know it’s fucking selfish and wrong but I... it’s all gone, Seth. I don’t have anything. Just please promise me you won’t... you won’t let me die to this shit. I’m actually so fucking scared of dying.” She kept aching for it, saying she wanted it, that death was preferable to everything falling apart in slow motion, but Zeta...

She never believed in god even though her grandfather told her to do so. She didn’t believe in heaven. She didn’t believe in the afterlife. This horrible, horrible mess... it was all Zeta had. “Please don’t let me die to this,” she begged Seth, clinging to him. “Please don’t let me die. I’ll do anything.” She sobbed, “Just please don’t let me, you or Mag and Jared die. You’re all I had left. I don’t want to die yet…”

Seth  eased into the hold and put his arms around Zeta as well. She calmed down a bit and let her tears roll down her cheeks.

“Just don’t let me die,” Zeta pleaded again. “Promise me I’m going to survive this.”

“I promise.” Seth whispered. “Please stop crying, I will start crying too if you don’t stop.” “Oops sorry.” Zeta apologised. They let go of each other and Zeta wiped her tears away. They continued to stare at the pond and the fireflies around them.

“Sometimes I wonder what's inside your necklace.” Seth wondered, “The content inside looks like something from a movie. Like the potions from Harry Potter.”

“I never opened the bottle before,” Zeta said. “I promised mum and dad to never open it until…”

“Until when?”

“Nevermind.” Zeta replied, “Let’s go back to the tent. You must be tired.”

Zeta stood up and left the pond with Seth behind her, walking along the track back to the tent.

“Do you mind telling me what the Finvarra's Circus of Freaks is, Zeta?” Seth asked suddenly.

“It started years ago… but I’ll tell you when we’re back in the tent.” Zeta answered. “It’s a long story.”


End file.
